Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus of a rubber member and a manufacturing method of the rubber member.
Background Art
In general, a pneumatic tire is manufactured such that individual tire configuring members such as an inner liner unit, a sidewall unit, a bead unit and a tread unit are formed in advance, these tire configuring members are bonded in an unvulcanized state to mold a green tire, and the green tire goes through a vulcanized molding.
JP-A-2004-161000 and JP-A-2002-187218 disclose that in the tire configuring member such as the sidewall unit or the bead unit, a rubber material kneaded using an extruder is extruded from a mouthpiece, a plate-like rubber member which has a predetermined cross-sectional shape is formed, and then the distal ends of the formed plate-like rubber member are bonded to mold the tire configuring member.
In a manufacturing apparatus of the rubber member disclosed in JP-A-2004-161000 and JP-A-2002-187218, the rubber material fed from the extruder is supplied onto a supporting surface, the supplied rubber material is pressed against the supporting surface using dies, the supporting surface is moved with respect to the dies, and thereby the rubber member which has a predetermined cross-sectional shape is molded between the dies and the supporting surface. However, the cross-sectional shape of the molded rubber member is constant. Accordingly, if the distal ends of the formed plate-like rubber member are bonded, the bonded portion becomes thicker compared to the other portion and thereby there is a problem in that a weight balance cannot be uniform.